


The last one

by AngelynMoon



Series: Making a family [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Gen, Home births, Hurt No Comfort, Hydra is evil, Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, Infertility, Loss of Identity, M/M, Medical Inaccuracies, Mentioned possible child abandonment, Mentions of Back Alley Abortions, Miscarriage, Mpreg, Omega Steve Rogers, Post Mpreg, Post-Captain America: The First Avenger, Pre-Avengers (2012), Pregnant Person in Danger, Pregnant persons die, Prisoner of War, Stillbirth, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:55:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23210569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelynMoon/pseuds/AngelynMoon
Summary: Captain America is an Alpha, Steve Rogers has always been an Omega.Please read the tags, do not read if these subjects will trigger you, and please let me know if more tags are needed.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Phil Coulson & Steve Rogers
Series: Making a family [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673449
Comments: 20
Kudos: 181





	1. Chapter 1

He never tells them, never tells any one, though he knows he should, but what is the point when he will never again have that.

They wake him from the ice, thaw him out and run test after test except the one that they should.

But Captain America is an Alpha and there is no need for a pregnancy test, of course there isn't.

But Steve Rogers was born an Omega and he loved an Alpha that was lost in the mountains, an Alpha that he very much intended to join in death, and yet here he is, in a future that he should never have seen, not without Bucky, not without his Alpha.

They send him to an apartment in his old neighborhood, nothing is as he remembers and pieces of him begin to break, but Captain America is an Alpha an Alphas do not cry, they neither bend nor break.

But the Omega Steve Rogers is does, he takes all of the S.H.I.E.L.D. issued blankets from the bed and the linen closet and makes a nest in his clothing closet. He hides there and wishes that he had anything that still held his Alpha's scent but he doesn't because they cut away the clothing he wore in the ice and threw it out without permission because why would Captain America want it?

He does not cry, Steve Rogers has no tears left to cry, not even for his Alpha.

He crawls out of his nest in the mornings, he creates a routine: run, shower, breakfast, read the files S.H.I.E.L.D. gave him and try not to let the loss overcome him, he eats dinner, sits at his table with his art book and does not draw, then he slips into his nest and prays that he will not dream.

He, like the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents, does not think he needs a pregnancy test.

Not until one day he wakes to pain in his stomach and blood on his thighs.

He remembers this, remembers long nights in their bathroom, sobbing as Bucky holds him to his chest as he loses child after child that his body cannot support.

He climbs into the tub after he fills it, sits in the warm water as he loses the child, he has lost enough to know when it is too late to save it, when the hospital will be just another bill they cannot pay, or in this case raise questions he will not answer.

This time when the child slips from him it is not just a mess of blood and tissue, this time it looks like a child, a small un-crying face that looks so much like Bucky's that Steve cannot help holding it to his chest and letting his tears come.

He holds the child as he whispers out his prayers and his apologies, to the child as well as Bucky for not being able to protect it while he waits for the afterbirth and the bleeding to stop.

He drains the tub and refills it several times before the water no longer becomes red, instead settling into a pink that tells Steve that the worst of the bleeding is over, the afterbirth thrown carelessly upon the tiled floor just over the edge of the bath.

He holds his child to his chest a moment longer before pulling it away so he could look at it.

His breath catches because, if not for the lack of movement in it's chest, his, it's a boy, and Steve lets his tears come again because Bucky always wanted a boy, he would have been perfect.

Steve rests his boy in one arm while he counts ten tiny fingers capped with even smaller nails, as he counts ten small toes, free hand gently massaging each limb as he trails down the child's body, like his mother taught him, like he watched her teach Bucky's mother when she had a child late in her marriage, if the child had been alive it would facilitate blood flow to the extremities and sometimes, if a mother was lucky, might even wake an un-responsive child enough to cry.

Steve was not so lucky, no matter how many hours he sat in his bath tub, gently massaging tiny limbs. His child did not wake, did not cry, did not breath.

Eventually, as night began to change to day, Steve heaved himself from the bathtub, his legs shaking but he could already tell he was healing from the physical trauma of the birth.

His child rested silently in his arms as he walked to his bedroom, once again glad that Agent Coulson had removed any devices Fury had placed, the Agent had been pissed to find them almost everywhere in the small apartment, including the bathroom, Steve wondered how that conversation had gone but once a week Agent Coulson would come and do another check and order pizza and they'd watch a show called SuperNanny on Agent Coulson's laptop.

Steve found a small soft blanket in his nest and he apologised once again to his child for not having something proper to wrap him in, if he had known then Steve would have made him his own blanket, embroidered with scenes that embodied Steve's hopes for the child, instead the child had to be covered in an impersonal blanket that was a cold grey.

Steve bundled the baby but could not bare to hide his face, he stared down at that tiny face and sat on his heels as he sniffled and lifted the child into his arms again.

He needed to name him, he couldn't not, all of the others had remained unnamed, too unformed to see their sex and at times it had been too painful for Steve to name the children he had lost.

He wondered if Bucky had named them as he carried blankets of their blood and Steve's useless efforts from their apartment to dispose of them, they had had no money to bury them, what use was a grave for something that did not even look like a child.

Sometimes Steve would wonder what Bucky did with them and Bucky had only said that he was taking them someplace beautiful, because they had deserved that, but Steve had never asked where that place was, he wished he had, their son should be with his siblings.

Steve dressed and then took his child up, tucking his face to his chest hidden beneath his jacket as he left.

No one looked twice, they never did, as he walked down to the beach.

For a time he sat on the sand and watched the waves kiss the surf, salt catching in his hair.

Eventually he got up and walked beneath the pier, kneeling down where the sand met earth and the wood met concrete.

He dug a small but deep hole there and laid his child within after placing a small kiss to his forehead. He finally covered that tiny face with the blanket because he could not bare the thought of dirt touching that face. He tucked each handful of dirt around the child, like he was only putting him to bed and put off covering the cloth that hid his face with dirt until he had to.

When the hole was filled Steve rocked back on his heels and looked at the concrete before him, there were other things written there, other names and so the one that he carved out would not look so out of place.

Steve carefully etched out the name he had chosen for this child, the last he would ever carry and kisses the letters gently, he hoped the memories that he and Bucky had made here would keep him company when his siblings could not, he hoped that this child would not feel alone because Steve had been too grief stricken to ask after his other children.

And Steve hoped that Bucky would forgive him for failing yet another one of their children.

Steve stood up and began his journey home, looking back only once to see the name he had carved above their child.

'Buchanan Barnes' peered back at him, god, Bucky would have hated him for naming their son that but it had felt right as James hadn't.

"I'm sorry, Bucky." Steve whispered, and wondered whether he meant it for his mate or his child.

Steve turned from the pier and went home and he never told anyone about the child he'd carried into the ice, the child that that he had lost and buried, the last thing he'd had left of his Alpha.

Captain America didn't have an Alpha because he wasn't an Omega.

\---

A/n: i don't know, my first Alpha/Omega fic and i do a miscarriage/stillbirth one.

What is wrong with me?

I cannot guarantee that i will add to this, part of me wants to but i feel like it would end up being a very long fic and i prefer to post completed works, though sometimes comments inspire additions that i feel aren't worth making a series for so...

We'll see what happens.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is not the happy, feel good chapter you are looking for, main tags still apply.

He draws them together sometimes, his mate and the son that had his face. On the darker days he drew them surrounded by faceless, formless figures, so many that sometime he didn't count because even Steve could not be sure of how many children he lost, how many his sickly body had expelled from it before they'd been enough to notice.

They had tried so hard to be careful during his heats, tried to do everything to prevent a child because they knew he'd never be able to carry to term, they had known that if by some miracle he did he likely would not live beyond that, never see his child grow, perhaps if he was lucky he'd get to hold it before he left it forever. They had had a long hard discussion about it before they mated, before Bucky would put his mark on him and accept Steve's.

Bucky had told him that he would not want to live without Steve, not even for a child, Steve had called him selfish and Bucky had not argued that. He'd looked so earnest and heartbroken at the thought of Steve dying so he could have a child that Steve had eventually relented, though it was one of his biggest dreams to have Bucky's child he'd laid it aside, buried it in a box in his head and told himself that at least he'd have Bucky.

They had agreed no children, and they had tried so hard, they had tried every method, but Bucky filled the condoms too much and they broke, but leaving Steve untouched during heats was not an option, the one time they had tried that Steve had ended up in the hospital Heatsick and worse off than any other illness had made him, they had ended up with a no knotting rule that made Steve ache but it hadn't mattered, Steve had ended up with child anyway.

The absolute fear on Bucky's face when Steve had told him that first time, tears falling and hands curled protectively over the child growing within, still haunted his dreams.

But Bucky had taken him in his arms and told him they would deal with it. Steve remembered thinking that meant a trip to a back alley doctor that would tear his child from him, as Bucky took several longer shifts Steve had believed it more and more, they'd need money for the doctor after all.

And yet when Bucky had come home one day to find Steve shivering in the tub with cold blood colored water around his hips as he sobbed and shivered, it hadn't been relief on his face when Steve told him he was losing their baby, it had been loss, as visible on Bucky's face as it was felt in Steve's heart.

Bucky had drained the tub, had collected a small but plain blue blanket, a starter receiving blanket that an Omega would alter for their child, and helped Steve birth the mess of potential that his body refused. Bucky had gathered the wad of blood and Steve's internal tissues and had asked what Steve wanted to do with it.

Exhausted and unable to tear his eyes from the red that was staining the blanket Steve hadn't answered.

Bucky had kissed his forehead and left for an hour, returning to him, breath catching as though he'd been either running or crying, perhaps both, and Steve had never asked where he'd taken that child or any of the ones that followed.

They never announced a pregnancy, not like other mated couples did, with smiles and puffed up chests, no, their pregnancies were met with fear and devastation. Inquires as to when they'd have children were met with forced smiles and haunted eyes, and lies that God would grant them a child when they were ready, but no child came, no happy laughs as Bucky placed a small, screaming thing in Steve's arms with a proud grin as he pressed his forehead to Steve's, no toes, no fingers, no face with Bucky's eyes.

Instead they got War and Bucky was taken from him, before he had left for training Steve lost another child but as they'd made no announcements they could not use it as an excuse for Bucky to stay.

They had not touched each other as mates until Steve half carried his Alpha from the grave Phillips condemned him to and Steve needed his Alpha.

The rest of the 107th had politely ignored them and Steve knew not a one of them ever said a word about what happened that first night of freedom, not even the ones that he didn't take for his team. The Commandos eventually learned that Steve was not the Alpha Captain America was portrayed as and laughed their butts off at all the Omegas that wanted him as their provider Steve never noticed them, too glad to have Bucky back in his arms again.

The Commandos had only asked once about children and Bucky had shut that down very quickly before tugging Steve away.

He'd wondered aloud that night if maybe his body might be able to support a baby now, if maybe after the War was over they could try.

Bucky had held him tight and told him that if it happened it happened but that he loved him no matter if he could give him a child or not, had told Steve that if he really wanted a baby they could try adopting one when the War was over, plenty of Omegas were losing their mates, some would probably end up leaving their War babies to the elements in order to better their chances of finding a new mate, maybe they could convince them to give the baby to them instead.

Steve hadn't wanted an Omega to abandon their baby, didn't they know how lucky they were to be able to have a child, but he had wanted one so bad then that he'd agreed, even still he'd rather take an abandoned baby rather than leave them to die.

Steve takes a breath and looks down at his page, a rendition of Bucky looks back at him, on his shoulders is a toddler and holding a hand is a little girl that appears six, on his other side is a laughing Peggy with a faceless man holding her hand and carrying a child of his own with Peggy's curls and her laughing eyes, behind them, each holding a child or two with Bucky's features or Steve's eyes are the Commandoes and holding their daughter's free hand is an obviously pregnant Steve, with a baby on his hip.

Steve shakes his head and looks back out at the ocean, carefully he tears out the page and folds it up, he buries it next to his son and presses a kiss on his name.

He can't help but pat where the drawing is buried and whispers, "Perhaps it is real, in another life, another world, perhaps, you lived, perhaps we all did." 

Steve lays another kiss to the name, this one for his mate and leaves, he has a meeting with Fury in a couple hours, he doesn't want the man to come looking for him.

\--

A/n: this is not the happy ending you are looking for.

I don't remember if i actually intended it to be.

Anyway this leads directly into the first Avengers, where everything happens mostly the same only Steve might be a little more devastated over Coulson's death, because without knowing it the man was grounding him, like a familial Alpha usually does when an Omega loses their mate.

And Steve takes Tony up on the offer of living at the Tower because why not i mean Steve hasn't had a heat since before the Serum and he's never been regular and well it's not like he's looking for a new mate anyway, he's got one, doesn't matter if he's dead or not, only apparently he's not!

So leads into Winter Soldier, and I don't know how that's going to go yet.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky Pov as Winter Soldier.
> 
> The Soldier has a soft spot for tiny blonde, pregnant Omegas, this does not save them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: mentioned miscarriage, stillbirths. Torture of pregnant persons. Death of Pregnant persons.  
> Sort of brainwashing, not really mentioned but it's Bucky in Hydra hands as the Winter Soldier. Loss of identity. Prisoner of War.
> 
> Basically Hydra is Evil and if you cannot handle that do not read.
> 
> Seriously.
> 
> Also let me know for tags.

The first time it happens he does not even think twice, he knows the Omega is pregnant, he knows that they are not the target, just collateral, but he is focused on the Alpha and when one of his team turns their gun to the small blond he moves swiftly and silently.

His team mate's gun clatters uselessly to the ground, it's owner joining it with a thud.

The Soldier moves to curl around the pregnant Omega protectively, he does not know what he says only knows that the Omega in his arms is not his, that they do not fit right in his grasp but he still feels the urge to protect them.

They haul him away, the Omega screaming in fear and grief for their own mate before it ends abruptly.

The Soldier wonders why it feels like he's been gutted at the silence, at the sight of blood pooling around the Omega's body, the pain that grips his heart when the blood travels down around their hips and between their legs.

He remembers the sight, recalls a similarly blond Omega held tight to his chest as they sob in pain and sorrow while blood spills out from between their legs. He remembers gathering clumps of blood and tissue in soft blue and green blankets and carrying them away.

He does not remember any faces.

The second time it happens much the same, a hesitation and protective instincts that do not belong to the Omega before him, and the sight of blood on fair thighs and the weight of lost potential in his arms.

The third time they bring the Omega in, they want to explore his weakness, want to take it from him.

They torture the poor Omega, they starve them until the child dies within them and they have no time or way of stopping the Soldier as he slaughters them for killing the child.

The Soldier carries the Omega out of the building, their blood stains his arm bright red and make his clothing stiff and sticky.

He sits with them in the snow as blood pours from between their thighs, as it stains the white with red.

The child that the Soldier pulls from the Omega has a face, thin and purple. It is not a mess of tissues, it looks like a baby and something in the Soldier twists, this child does not belong to him, he is not responsible for it's life, but he places the dead child in it's dying mother's arms.

The Omega dies there, holding the child and before the Soldier leaves them in the snow he caresses the tiny head of the child.

He'd always wanted a son.

There are others, he does not remember them all, but each one calls forth the sight of an Omega with a bright smile and a child carried within, a child loved as soon as they were discovered.

They call forth blood soaked thighs and sobs and clumps of useless efforts and bloodied blankets.

They call forth blood colored water and shivering and a face buried against his throat as he held His Omega.

He cannot protect them anymore than he could protect the Omega that carried his children.

The Soldier knows, in the same way he knows the Omegas he tries to protect do not belong to him, that he has no children.

His Omega is as dead as all the others, his children with them.

But he knows that his children are in a place of beauty, remembers carrying them there, planting them beneath the trees and flowers, he remembers because he needed their graves to be marked, needed to know that they would continue to grow.

The Soldier remembers where his children grow, he does not forget, does not let them take that from him, he is their Alpha, it is his duty to keep them safe and he will.

The Soldier makes his way silently through Central Park, his fingers randomly touching this bush or that tree or pausing to smell that particular flower.

His children may never have been more than potential lost and stolen from his Omega's womb but he had made sure they would still grow.

\---

A/n: so... Someone asked for more and I wrote this, probably not what they meant.

Also i don't know if the geography matches, if Central Park is about an hour from Brooklyn or if it existed in the 1930's and i don't care because I want Bucky to have buried his and Steve's babies in a garden so they would grow even if they didn't live.

I'm sorry, I just wanted Bucky to be sweet on Omegas that reminded him of Steve and then fricken Hydra decided to kill them all regardless.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the Winter Soldier needs to protect what's his.

"But I knew him." The Soldier whispered, 'He's Mine.' He thought, he dared not say it aloud, he remembered all those Omegas that he had dared try to protect, they hadn't been his and they had still died because he had tried to keep them safe.

He could only imagine what would be done to the Omega that belonged to him.

Visions of blood and tears and broken bones flashed through his mind, of children with tiny faces and piercing screams that were torn and silenced from a once barren womb.

The doctors pushed him back in the Chair and the Soldier prayed that it would take the images of his bloodied Omega away.

It didn't.

He moved with purpose to halt his Omega, he had to, if he didn't they would hurt him, but if the Soldier killed him at least he'd be granted a quick death, there would be no torture, the Soldier would not survive watching them harm what was his.

The Soldier did not intend to live beyond the death of his Omega, an Alpha that would harm their Mate was not worthy of a Mate at all.

He shot the Omega, but the Omega would not be halted.

And when he was trapped the Omega would not leave him, helped him and the Soldier paused.

"You're my mission!" He cried, he had to keep him safe in the only way that was left to him, in death Hydra could not harm him, could not take their children from him and make him watch them die, over and over.

"Then finish it." The Omega begged him, "Cause I'm with you til the end of the line." 

And the Soldier couldn't, maybe he would never have been able to but he stopped and tears leaked out from his eyes.

Then the Omega was falling, down into the water, maybe it was for the best, the Soldier could not kill him, but he could not let Hydra harm him, use him, yes it was for the best that the water take the Omega.

But then why did watching the man sink make his heart ache?

The Soldier dove after the Omega, the Omega who floated lifelessly in the water.

He dragged him to the surface, pulled him to the shoreline and could not leave him.

Bucky Barnes could not leave his Mate unprotected, he had done that once and that had taken him here to a future that would have killed him for no other reason than doing what was right.

No, he could not leave him again, not again.

The winged man and the red haired woman came running towards them, both of them armed and Bucky could not help curling his metal arm around his Mate's head to shield him from any bullets.

"Bucky?" His Mate questioned, eyes blinking open slowly.

"Mine." Bucky answered, nuzzling his Mate's hair, he remembered this smell, the smell of home and love, and Mate, precious and safe.

The winged man put his gun away and approached very slowly, crouching down, trying not to appear as a threat.

"He's hurt, he needs help, you need to let us help, he could die if you don't." The man said softly, reaching out.

"Sam." The woman said cautiously.

Bucky turned his eyes on the man as his Mate lost consciousness again.

"Can I stay with him, I need to protect him, they will hurt him." Bucky said.

Sam's face frowned but he nodded slightly and Bucky lifted his Mate in his arms and followed the two to a helicopter, allowing the woman to keep her gun trained on him, as long as it did not waver to aim at his Omega Bucky did not mind her caution, in fact he quite liked that she would protect his Mate from him if necessary, but if she intended to steal his Mate he would kill her with great pleasure.

As they flew towards a hospital Bucky Barnes gave himself a new mission.

Mission: Protect Steve Rogers, protect His Omega, and any children they collected.

\--

A/n: so... I know it does not happen like this in the movie but well i wanted something hopeful for our boys.

What Bucky does not yet know is that Steve absolutely adopted the Avengers, hey it wasn't like he was going to have kids and the Avengers are more child than Adult and Steve wanted kids so bad, and maybe it started with Tony and Bruce reminding him of Bucky with their science and tinkering, you can't blame him, he has instincts.

So i'm thinking about designations for the rest to be as follows.

Tony: Omega(shocking, but he was a late presenter not that it mattered because he was already half way through his degree and Rhodey helped him hide it until he finished.)

Pepper: Alpha(she's a very mild Alpha compared to most but she has her moments and Tony loves her because she doesn't try to limit him)

Natasha: Alpha(she has learned how to act as an Omega and Beta when necessary)

Sam: Alpha(he's also fairly mild mannered for an Alpha, something he learned from Riley who was a Beta)

Bruce: Omega( Bruce is a Omega but the Hulk is an Alpha and no one understands how. The Avengers don't really care)

Thor: Asgardians don't have dynamics but Thor register as and Alpha to most people's instincts, some place him as Beta

Clint: Beta(Clint is their defuser, he helps keep Natasha from letting her instincts run wild in the safety of the Tower, manages to keep Tony and Bruce fed when their heats sync up and helps Steve navigate the internet)

Where Steve fits is that he's basically their den mother, he cooks, makes them clean up after themselves and helps Clint take care of them during heats, he doesn't go near Natasha during ruts but still provides food, he's not sure how she'll react to him because while everyone thinks he's an Alpha he is still an Omega, technically an Omega available for Mating since his Alpha is dead.

As for Steve not syncing up with Bruce and Tony, well his instincts are telling him that he doesn't need a heat with five children to care for, not to mention an absent Mate so as far as his body is concerned heats aren't needed to A, reaffirm the Mating Bond or B, produce a child.

There is going to be a lot of surprises when the doctors discover Steve's dynamic.

But if I continue this it will be as a series.

Mostly i just want a conversation between Sam and Bucky where Sam asks how it works between two Alphas and Bucky's confused response because he's still got a lot of gaps and one of those is the fact that people decided that Captain America had to be an Alpha.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was asked to post an update chapter to this story to let people know that this is now part of a series but i couldn't bring myself to just do an update so now you have the conversation between Bucky and Sam about two Alphas being together, and it may not be okay for Sam to 'out' Steve to the Avengers but Steve isn't actually hiding his designation so Sam's not actually 'outing' him really, he's just pointing out the obvious.

"So....um, how's it work?" The winged man asked as they sat by Steve's bedside, Bucky on His Omega's left and the other on his right.

Bucky looked from Steve in confusion.

"How's what work?" He found himself asking.

"The two Alphas thing, not that there is any thing wrong with two Alphas, you guys can even get Mated officially, but don't your instincts clash?" Sam asked.

Bucky frowned, Steve was an Omega, their instincts matched, had synced since before they Mated physically and tasted one another's blood to seal it.

"I don't understand." Bucky said as he gripped Steve's hand in his, fingers pressed over the steady pulse he found there and letting it sooth him.

His Omega was alive, healing, as safe as he could be outside of their den.

"I mean, you're an Alpha, he's an Alpha so, how does it work?" Sam asked.

Bucky stared at the other Alpha for a moment and then laughter burst forth from his mouth without conscious decision.

"Bucky." Steve's voice whispered as his head turned at the sound.

His eyes did not open but his lips twitched and he squeezed Bucky's hand. The Omega shifted a little, like he was trying to move closer to the sound of his Mate's laughter before Bucky's hand on his forehead settled him back into a more restful sleep.

"Steve has always been an Omega." Bucky said softly as he caressed the mark he'd left on Steve's neck all those years ago, hearing the Omega sigh in his sleep and press into the touch as he always had.

"What?!" Sam shouted.

"If you wake him, I will gut you and feed you your intestines." Bucky said coldly as he turned a hard gaze to the other Alpha.

"Sorry, sorry, but Captain America is an Alpha." Sam said.

"Steve is not Captain America, he's Mine." Bucky told him before turning back to his Mate.

Sam was silent for a long while before he spoke up.

"Holy shit, I don't think any one knows he's an Omega, I gotta tell Natasha, she'll tell the others." Sam said aloud, Bucky could tell that it was not meant for him.

Bucky didn't care who the other man told, it didn't matter, what mattered was that Steve was safe, he was healing and that they were together again, that Bucky could keep him protect him now.

Bucky looked at the man who was on a slim device and decided that if Steve trusted him enough to watch his back on a mission than he was good enough for Bucky to trust on watch while he took a nap. 

The man did not look like he was tired and Bucky could not remember the last time he slept so he shifted closer to the bed, Alphas were not permitted to join their Omegas in hospital beds, though Omegas were encouraged to join their Alphas in them, and Bucky lay his head on their entwined hand and let himself drift off into sleep.

A sleep where he dreamed that his Omega held a small baby in his arms as he smiled at him.

\---

A/n: someone asked me to update the original when i made the story a series and i never really liked the idea of posting notes chapters, i don't want you lot to get excited over nothing so i wrote this to post when i post the next story.

Also, Bucky is working on slightly outdated information, as it's been proven that Mates sharing space when injured has lead to faster recovery, but in the 30's they did not allow Alphas in the same bed as Omegas, not even when Mated, Omegas however, regardless of Mate status, were encouraged to share beds with Alphas, this is why a majority of nurses were Omegas and rarely Betas and never Alphas in the time period, even in War Zones.

Bucky and Steve even cuddled with the Commandos when they were injured, Bucky there to make sure the guys kept their hands to themselves.

The Commandos tried to help Steve when Bucky fell but they'd seen the depth of their bond, enough that an Omega walked straight into danger for their Alpha, they all knew Steve wasn't making it to the end of the War, and when he was on the Valkeryie they all knew he wouldn't be coming off.

Peggy's dynamic was an Alpha, despite the taboo of Alpha/Alpha, Omega/Omega pairs during the time it was mostly when those pairs were the same sex, basically FemaleAlpha/MaleAlpha or MaleOmega/FemaleOmega were fine or ignored because they could pass as Beta couples, so the romance that people made up between Peggy and Steve was perfectly normal, but Steve and Peggy were just friends, at the time she was actually more interested in Howard before they decided to be firmly friends.


End file.
